zegafightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Davon HR
'Small Info' Davon HR is the first Davon in fighting games series, Davon started his series as a kid, known as Kid Davon. Threw the series Davon learn Turtle & Crane style Kung-Fu mix with Karate since he stills know Hadouken, Shouryuken, Tatmaki Senpuu Kyaku, but he don't use in this series. This Davon was the one who life begin as a kid till the Zega series Transformation Ranger Power: Turns to the Power Ranger FormTransformation Kaio Ken: A moves he learn form Kaio Super Saiyan: Learn after losing the Ranger Powers Super Saiyan 2: During Trianing Super Saiyan 3: He this form during his training it took 3 months to control this form Super Saiyan 4: It took the tears of Jessenya to transform from A Gaint Golden Ape to to a Super Saiyan 4 Golden Ape: He turns form by using the Earth as a Moon Super Saiyan 5 to Super Saiyan 36: He taught his self these transformation, during training. True Power: Learn after protecting someone who died by Nouhara True Power 2: During Training while learn to success over his limit without killing his self True Power 3: Learn when L.David, L.Moe, and L.Van died during fight with Mochukara after badly injury them to death then killed them Super Saiyan Level 2: During Training Super Saiyan Level 3: During Training Hyper Saiyan: Learn during his fight with Metal Davon Hyper Saiyan 2: During Training Hyper Saiyan 3; Learn during losing concoius and react on it's own. Then was taught to control it by the Second Legendary Super Saiyan of Good Hyper Saiyan 4: Earn this as a reward defeated Dark Sheron from Ultimate Mega, Regular Sheron Hyper Saiyan 5: When losing his power to Alternate Evil him, where power wasn't real, he regain them and went to Otherworld Planet protecting them showing the real power of a Saiyan after that transformation into Metal Saiyan; During his with Darion,Evil Metal Saiyan 2: Defeated Metal Davon given his shed of metal skin power Iron Saiyan: Learn from the spirit of his father (Iron Saiyan doesn't mean body is made by Iron, it's a Golen Bronze ver of Super Saiyan Iron Saiyan 2: during training in the Super Level Hyperbolic Timechamber 10 Tailed Beast Aura: Learn when he got angry at Utetsu kidnapping Jessenya and trigger it 10 Tailed Beast Form Tail 2; During his Final Fight with PJ Curse Mark Lv1: Movie 3 Curse Mark Lv2: Movie 4 Curse Mark Lv3 Moive 6 Curse Mark Complete: Movie 6 & 7 Fusion Potara Ring Fusion Story Davon was a kid from the sky. Davon grew up in a appartment with his mom and step father, Davon was taught Karate by Spirit of Gouken ( due to the spirit of Gouken he don't really don't about Davon) and Bruce Lee, Jet Li, Jackie Chan. Davon had ability like no normal person had, Davon train everyday, on the day of school Davon had fight at school, Davon fought name DeAndra he defeated him and his underlinks and his girl friends Keyaria by knocking to sleep and defeated DeAndre with the Kamehameha Thunder. Davon return to school from a cold, and then, he defeated a person, that DeAndra and Keyaria had a hard time fighting, after then Davon from a Parterrn School and went High Roads. High Road Fighters Power Rangers Saga (Beginning) Art Of Fighters Saga (Main Series) Stages